Many effective components have been proposed hitherto for a herbicidal composition. Most of the components, however, give a high herbicidal effect on a certain kind of weed but have almost no effect on another. For this reason, when controlling plant growth, it is necessary to apply several herbicides in order to kill a variety of weeds. Accordingly, a total amount of the effective components increases, causing damaged to the plant. Moreover, in recent years, the problem of environmental pollution has been raised in connection with the use of agricultural chemicals. The use of a highly effective herbicidal composition in an amount as small as possible is recommended to minimize any environmental effect. Under these circumstances, there is a great demand for a new type of a herbicidal composition which meets the aforementioned requirements.